In recent years, higher integration of a semiconductor element and reduction in size have progressed, and there has been a demand for a thinner and miniaturized encapsulating resin package. Accompanied by this demand, a surface protective layer and an interlayer insulation film of the semiconductor element and a photosensitive resin composition for a redistribution layer are needed to be formed of a material having more excellent electrical properties, thermal resistance, mechanical properties, and the like. As a material having such properties, a photosensitive resin composition containing an alkali-soluble resin having a phenolic hydroxyl group has been developed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Such a photosensitive resin composition is advantageous in that heating and curing at a low temperature are enabled in a step of heating and curing a resist pattern formed by performing exposure and development.